Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 28 Super Spies fromPlanet X
by SteveG12358
Summary: Teaser: Captain Marvel Help the Spies to stop Simon Tucker from destroying the new Farwell City Mall Main Plot: the Spies got sucked into a wormhole while on a space mission with Blaine, Green Arrow, Flash and Martian Manhunter. As they got into the wormhole they ended up in a city of Gothtropolis to team up with Batman of Zur En Arrh to take down an evil man named Rohtul


Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC Episode 28 the Super Spies of Planet X

In the Teaser: in Farwell City the mayor opened the new Shopping mall of Farwell City where everyone in Farwell City was there including Billy Boston are there at the opening of the new mall.

Mayor of Farwell City

As the Mayor of this beautiful city the opening of the new Farwell City mall because on this day the mall shall low all of its prices to only one dollar.

The Mayor uses the giant scissors to cut the ribbon to open the new mall. Everyone clapped and cheered.

While inside of the New Farwell Mall Billy Boston and some of his classmates came into the mall and saw that the mall was big.

Billy Boston

Look at the size of this place.

Classmate Girl

I know look how many stores that fit under one roof.

Classmate Boy

I heard that this mall is so big that they added a roller coaster that goes around the mall latterly.

Billy Boston

Sweet I so want to go on that besides with is mall so big nothing could go wrong.

All of a suddenly Simon Tucker crashes through into the mall from the sky light in an armour robotic destroyer suit. All of the shoppers ran for their lives as Simon Tucker started to shoot missiles all over the place.

Simon Tucker

Consumerism a threat that must be stopped.

Sam

Poor Simon Tucker you never get everything that you want.

Clover

Besides Malls live forever.

Alex

Not to be destroyed by you.

The Spies arrived in the New Farwell City Mall.

Clover

Besides everything is marked only a dollar.

Simon Tucker

So it's the Spies from WOOHP again good to see you not.

Simon Tucker fired missiles at the Spies, but the Spies dodged the missiles as they exploded on impact. The Spies leaped from the second floor to the bottom, and suddenly, Simon Tucker fired lasers at the Spies, but the Spies activated their Force Field Shield Hairclips to deflect the laser fire and keep on running towards Simon Tucker the Spies leaped into the air and did flying sidekicks at Simon Tucker, but Simon Tucker uses his robotic armour suit arm to throw the Spies sending them crashing into the food court.

Billy Boston

Hey You knock it off.

Simon Tucker

Really you want me to stop all of this?

Billy Boston

That's right malls are awesome just like my friends say about it.

Simon Tucker

And hoe a little boy stop an evil genesis like me?

Billy Boston

Just say this magic word.

Simon Tucker

Is it please?

Billy Boston

No SHAZAM.

Billy Boston transformed into Captain Marvel.

Simon Tucker

What saying that word of your transformed you into a man?

Captain Marvel

That's right and this man is going to take you down.

Captain Marvel throws a punch right at Simon Tucker sending him flying right towards the escalators crashing into them. THs Spies got out of the Food Court to help out Captain Marvel/Shazam.

Sam

Good thinking on transforming into Captain Marvel Billy.

Captain Marvel

Thanks Sam now let's Malled this Mall hater.

Clover

Right behind you.

Alex fired the WOOHPzoka mini at Simon Tucker's robotic suit knocking off a laser blaster from his robotic suit's right should, Alex puts on the Electro Bear Claw Gloves to rip apart the robotics suit, after the suit was torn apart Sam puts on the Meteor Impact Boxing Glove and punched Simon Tucker in the face and then Captain Marvel picked up Simon Tucker and throws him into the fountain. Suddenly the other WOOHP agents and Jerry arrived at the Farwell City Mall to pick up Simon Tucker.

Jerry

Good work ladies and Captain Marvel for this mission I shall reward you girls with a shopping spree here at the new Farwell City.

Clover

Oh thanks a million Jerry.

Sam

You have to thank Captain Marvel on this one.

Captain Marvel

Oh it was nothing girls… Wow the roller coaster is still there I got to go now Spies and Jerry catch you later.

The Spies and Jerry

Kids.

In the Main Plot: On a distant planet Zur-En-Arrh in the city of Gothtropolis everyone on the planet where running for their lives as giant robots made by an evil genesis of Rohtul.

Rohtul

That's right run, run, run, run for your lives as I Rohtul destroy your pitiful city.

Batman of Zur-En-Arrh

That what you think.

Suddenly Batman of Zur-En-Arrh arrives on the since to stop Rohtul's rampage.

Rohtul

Batman good to see you its time to put an end to your ran.

Rohtul's giant robots aimed their laser cannons right at Batman of Zur-En-Arrh, but Batman of Zur-En-Arrh dodged all of the laser fire, Rohtul presses a button on his remote to change his robot's laser blasters to missile launchers and they fired them at Batman of Zur-En-Arrh, but Batman of Zur-En-Arrh throws three batarangs at the incoming missiles causing them to be destroyed.

Batman of Zur-En-Arrh

I can't believe I'm saying this but I need some help.

Rohtul

Yeah right Batman doesn't need any help.

Rohtul's giant robots fired their missile launchers again at Batman of Zur-En-Arrh.

Elsewhere in space, in the Justice League Space ship The Spies, and Blaine, team up with Green Arrow, Martian Man Hunter, and the Flash to stop Space Pirate Kanjar Ro and his space pirate crew from invading a planet in the FFFX-13 galaxy.

Clover

So how fare is this planet anyway?

Martian Man Hunter

WE shall be there is about 10 minutes.

Clover

10 minutes, but we left the Watch Tower 45 minutes ago.

Green Arrow

This mission shall last up to 3 hours.

Clover

A three hour mission in space first a long mission in space and then after that we shall be tired from the mission.

Sam

Relax Clover this spaceship goes up to light speed.

Alex

We shall be back at home before this mission is over.

Blaine

Besides you have me for this mission, and Flash, Green Arrow, and Martian Man Hunter.

Alex

Don't forget the gadgets that Jerry gave us.

Clover

Right like the Exploding Flower Shape Throwing Stars,

Sam

The Heart Bow Crossbow, the WOOHPzokas.

Alex

The Lip Stick Light Sabers the most popular gadget we have in our arsenal.

Sam

Last but not least the Return to Normal Perfume.

Martian Man Hunter

How could perfume return you to normal?

The Flash

Yeah does perfume make you smell more pretty?

Sam

It said that whenever you get effected by anything out of the ordinary one squirt and you'll be back to your normal self.

Green Arrow

As in for normal self being that normal perfume smell.

Clover

Oh please, it's not the smell that makes the perfume it's the personally.

The Flash

Whatever what the perfume is let just focus on the mission.

Martian Man Hunter

Flash is right we have a mission to focus on.

All of a sudden lasers came out of nowhere and started to hit the ship.

Alex

What's happening?

Martian Man Hunter

Looks like we came into a laser fight

Blaine

But who is causing all of this?

Sam

Better look out through your window.

Clover

Is that our guy?

Everyone look from the window to see that Kanjar Ro and his pirate crew were shooting lasers at the Justice League spaceship that the Spies, Blaine, Green Arrow, the Flash and Martian Manhunter are in.

Green Arrow

Yeap that's our guy.

Alex

Well in that cause let's kick some alien butt.

Sam, Clover, Alex and Blain put on their Space Suits and also the Flash and Green Arrow and they all go outside to fight off Kanjar Ro and his space pirate crew.

Kanjar Ro

Who dares fight on Kanjar Ro and his pirate crew?

Sam

Kanjar Ro I take it.

Kanjar Ro

That's right and none of you are going to stop us not even you.

Kanjar Ro pulled out his wormhole gun and fires it at Sam, Clover and Alex sucking them into the wormhole.

Blaine

Clover no.

Clover

Blaine.

Blaine

Clover… oh no you didn't, come on we have to get that Wormhole gun from Kanjar Ro and get the girls back.

Blaine fired his laser blaster at Kanjar Ro, but Kanjar Ro dodged the attack and snarled at Blaine.

Meanwhile in the wormhole Sam, Clover and Alex all ended up in Gothtropolis.

Clover

Ok how rude is that creepy alien dude he sent us back to Gotham City.

Alex

At least that we are back on Earth.

Sam

Sorry Alex but we aren't in Gotham City, were in a city of Gothtropolis.

Alex

So that means we're not back on Earth we're on another planet.

Sam

That's right and with no way back home looks like we are stuck here.

Clover

Stuck here forever.

Sam

Well not forever Blaine, Flash, Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter are out there fighting off Kanjar Ro they shall get back that wormhole gun back from.

All of a sudden the Spies heart a scream.

Sam

But right now we have to help out who screamed out of nowhere it's strange but I have super hearing like Superman.

The Spies rushed to the place where the scream happened at super speed.

Clover

This is strange too.

Alex

I know it looks like we got super speed.

In an allies a crook held a laser gun to a family of three and demanded the wife's prise, but suddenly the Spies arrived and Alex did a powerful punch right at the crooks face causing the crook to fly into the air.

Clover

Wow nice punch there Alex.

Alex

I didn't know that I could do this?

All of a sudden a giant robotic foot came down to crush the spies, but suddenly Batman of Zur En Arrh tackled the spies out of the way.

Sam

Thanks for the help Batman.

Batman of Zur En Arrh

Who are you girls and where did you came from?

Clover

We came from the planet Earth through a wormhole

Alex

And we landed here on what planet is this?

Batman of Zur En Arrh

This is Zur En Arrh, I saw a wormhole spitting out three people out of it while I was fighting my nemesis Rohtul.

Clover

And those people are us.

Sam

While we are hear could we help you with this Rohtul of yours?

Batman of Zur En Arrh

Let's see what you girls got.

At down town Gothtropolis 8 of Rohtul's giant robots are destroying down town smashing building, stamping on cars while citizens run for their lives and while Vilsi Vaylar was filming the chaos of down town Gothtropolis.

Rohtul

Fear me now people of Gothtropolis with my robots of mass destruction on the loose no one can stop me.

Vilsi Vaylar

Expect Batman who foils your plans time and time again.

Rohtul

Oh that shall happen but I am prepared for this.

Suddenly the Spies and Batman of Zur-En- Arrh arrived in Batman of Zur-En-Arrh's Bat mobile.

Batman of Zur En Arrh

Hello Rohtul I would like to introduce to you my friends from out of town.

Sam

So you must be the Rohtul that Batman told us about no matter it's time for you to go to the slammer.

Alex leaped out from the Bat Mobile and impacted one of Rohtul's giant robots causing them to knock over and crashing to the ground.

Alex

Um I meant to do that?

Sam grabs the Heart bow Crossbow and fires it at one of the robot's legs and then she pulls the robot's leg off ripping it off and causing it to fall down and crashing to the ground.

Sam

Hmm this is odd?

Clover

I know it's like you have super strength.

Suddenly a giant robot's foot came down on top of Clover crashing her but Clover pushed the robot's foot off from her causing the robot to lose balance and crashing to the ground.

Sam

Clover are you alright?

Clover

Yes and the robot foot crushing on me it tickled.

Sam

Something it up with us.

Batman of Zur En Arrh

We shall find that out later but now we have Rohtul to stop.

Batman of Zur En Arrh uses his Bat Radia to zap one of Rohtul's giant robot causing the robot to be destroyed.

Batman of Zur En Arrh

The Bat Radia made it myself.

Sam

Good Gadget but how see this in action.

Sam throws the Exploding Flower Throwing Star right at one of the Giant robots but it goes right through it and 2 other giant robots but they all fall down and the Exploding Flower Throwing Star exploded right out the end of the robot.

Sam

Ok that wasn't so post to happen.

Batman of Zur En Arrh

But that gadget of your's amazing you made it?

Sam

No Jerry made it so as our other gadgets.

There are only 2 robot's left that are standing so Clover activated the Lip Stick Light Saber and leaped into the air and chop the robot's head off.

Alex

Nice one Clover, but how could be floating in mid-air without the jetpack backpack on?

Clover found out that she is floating in mid-air.

Clover

Omg I am floating in mid-air this is cool.

Rohtul

So Batman you are your girlfriends defeated 7 of my robot's no matter you won't stop me again.

Rohtul presses a button on his remote to activate the rocket boost of the robot but also the robot grabbed Vilsi Vaylar and blasted off.

Sam

Freeze Rohtul

Suddenly ice beams came out from Sam's eyes and freeze Rohtul's last giant robot and fallen to the ground.

Vilsi Vaylar

Wow did that came right out from your eyes?

Sam

Yes it did.

Rohtul

Oh you foiled my plans for the last time Batman.

Suddenly the Gothtropolis police came to pick up Rohtul and send him to jail. Suddenly the people of Gothtropolis started to surround the spies and cheered as they saved Gothtropolis.

Clover

Wow we're even popular on another planet.

Vilsi Vaylar

You girls helped Batman taking down Rohtul what do you have to say for yourselves?

Sam

Let's just say that we are friends from out of town.

The Spies fly into the air and fly off to Batman of Zur En Arrh's Batcave.

As the Spies arrived to the Batcave of Zur En Arrh the Spies go to lift weights to see what is strange about them as they got to Zur En Arrh.

Batman of Zur En Arrh

A couple of these test to see what is up with your powers.

The Spies lifted up over 10,000,000 lbs. causing to break the machine.

Alex

Well we don't know our own strength sorry about this.

Batman of Zur En Arrh

No kidding each of you lifted over 10,000,000 lbs. with more weight you girls could each lift over 5 sextillion lbs.

Clover

Sweet we can lift up more weight than Supergirl.

Batman of Zur En Arrh

Who's Supergirl?

Alpha Red

If you girls done lifting weights the scanners are ready.

Batman of Zur En Arrh

Girls I would like you to meet Alpha Red he raised me when I was a child.

Sam

Well sounds like the same Batman from our world.

The Spies go onto each scanning bed. Batman of Zur en Arrh scan the spies to see that their muscles had increased and the develop superpowers.

Batman of Zur En Arrh

Hmm looks like your muscles and tissue had changed.

Clover

How did we get out powers?

Alpha Red

Perhaps being exposed to atmospheric elements similar to the subject's home planet.

Sam

What are the atmospheric elements of Zur En Arrh?

Alpha Red

Hydrogen Oxygen and Rodon.

Alex

What is Rodon?

Batman of Zur En Arrh

Of Course the exposer to Rodon causes all of you to develop powers.

Clover

Well that is one mystery salved.

Sam

Now for the next one getting use back home.

Alpha Red

Not right this minute girls Master Tlano has to go to the paper now.

Batman of Zur en Arrh

Well then I am off to the paper.

Alex

Sweet do you run the paper?

Batman of Zur En Arrh

No I work there.

Sam

Confusion much.

Batman of Zur En Arrh is off to the paper.

Alpha Red

If you girls like I would give you money for the mall of Gothtropolis

Clover

I can't believe I am saying but instead of going shopping how about we can fight crime.

Alex

You can say that again.

Meanwhile at the Solar Cycle of Zur En Arrh Tlano arrived in the office where Vilsi Vaylar is tipping on her computer.

Vilsi Vaylar

Well, well Tlano you came back I through that you got off the face of Zur En Arrh where had you been?

Tlano

Oh hello Vilsi I just lock my keys in my transporter.

Tlano knocked over papers off of Vilsi's deck by mistake.

Tlano

Oh sorry about that.

Vilsi Vaylar

Its ok so did you heard about the big story that three new heroines came to Gothtropolis?

Tlano was surprised.

Tlano

They can't be good as Batman.

Vilsi Vaylar

See for yourself.

The Spies fly past the Solar Cycle newspaper building.

Tlano

Oh boy.

Sam

Now that we have superpower let's take them for a spin.

Gothtropolis person 1

Look up in the sky

Gothtropolis person 2

It's a space bird

Gothtropolis person 3

It's a flying car

Gothtropolis person 4

No it's the Spies

Alex see three criminals robbing the Gothtropolis Bank so she uses her super strength to bend the metal rods from a construction site and uses them as boomerangs to catch the criminals, suddenly a meteor came down to Gothtropolis but Sam flies into space and destroy the meteor with a single punch . And then the Spies worked together to take on a giant green 6 sixed monster who is destroying Gothtropolis, Clover kicked the monster in the fast fallow by Sam punching the monster three time, and Alex punched the monster in the stomach. Suddenly the Monster slam the Spies down to the streets below. The Monster think that he defeated the Spies but the Spies fly out from the hole in the ground and punched the monster causing it to fly into the air.

Vilsi Vaylar

Aren't they amazing?

Tlano

I'll go with "amazing"

Vilsi Vaylar

How about this Gothtropolis's newest heroines came to fight crime with while being fashionably awesome.

Clover

I can't believe that we can fight for truth, justice and the Zur En Arrh way.

Alex

I hope that Blaine, Flash, Green Arrow, and Martian Manhunter are doing fine without us.

Elsewhere Blaine, Flash, Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter are still fighting off Kanjar Ro and his pirate crew.

Flash

Where ever you girls are you own us big time.

The Flash speeds his way to knock out the pirate crew.

At the Gothtropolis prison Rohtul was in his jail cell.

Rohtul

I don't believe I got beaten by three girl I mean how do they got super powers, the only planets that give human life are Ron, Tamaran, Thanagar, Earth, Earth well then the Rodon in the atmosphere causing them to give them superpowers, which means that I found their weakness after all.

Rohtul took a red small button out from his mouth and activated it.

Rohtul

Guard I am done with the cell thank you very much

A Giant robotic hand breaks down into Rohtul's cell freeing him. Rohtul hoped onto the robotic hand.

Rohtul

Wish me luck I have three super powered girls to destroy.

Meanwhile back at Batman of Zur En Arrh's Batcave Batman of Zur En Arrh was on his computer as the Spies fly back into the Batcave.

Batman of Zur En Arrh

So how was your day?

Sam

Well we stopped three criminals from robbing a bank.

Alex

Stopped a meteor from hitting Zur En Arrh

Clover and we take on a giant green monster before it destroyed Gothtropolis how about you?

Batman of Zur En Arrh

I did a story about you three on the Solar Cycle you girls are being very popular while you are here.

Clover

Really do the people want us to stay here?

Sam

Um Clover we have to find a way back to our planet first.

Batman of Zur En Arrh

But first we need to find out more about your powers there might be side effects.

Alex

Like what?

Suddenly the alarm come on the Bat computer and on screen Rohtul returns with his robotic army.

Batman of Zur En Arrh

Rohtul again.

Alex

Well that means it's time to throw him in the slammer again super hero style.

Clover

Come on Super Spies let's go save the day again.

The Spies fly out of the Batcave of Zur En Arrh.

Batman of Zur En Arrh

I'll catch up.

Meanwhile Rohtul and his giant robots are destroying Gothtropolis. Rohtul presses a button on his remote to have his robots to fire missiles out from their hands directly to the buildings destroying them. All of the people ran for their lives as Rohtul's mighty giant robots destroying Gothtropolis. Vilsi Vaylar arrived on the scene with her hover camera seeing the destruction of the city caused by Rohtul.

Vilsi Vaylar

Rohtul destroying the city again well that means our new fashionable heroines are coming to save the day.

Rohtul

Oh I beg to differ.

Suddenly the Spies fly into Gothtropolis to stop Rohtul.

Sam

Rohtul you're just like the baddies back at home you'll never learn that the good guys always wins.

Clover

Unless the good guys are girls.

Rohtul

Well, Well I think I shall turn the tables on this.

Rohtul press another button reveling the quartz from the robots' chest. The Spies feel weak and they crash down to the streets.

Alex

What happened?

Sam

Looks like the quartz may cause us to make us weak.

Clover

This doesn't happen on Earth.

Rohtul

Well I found out that your powers are weak do to the stone of your home planet do you know about quartz.

Clover

Yes they are the least favorite jewel to wear.

Rohtul

Consider yourselves defeated ahahahaha.

Rohtul's robot started to stamp on the Spies, but Batman of Zur En Arrh arrived in his Batwing and fired his missiles at Rohtul's robot destroying the robot's leg causing the robot to lose balance and fall to the ground crashing to the streets.

Rohtul

Batman again.

Batman of Zur En Arrh

Rohtul stop this now or you shall get hurt.

Rohtul

They only people are going to get hurt are those spies from Earth.

Sam reached into her jetpack backpack to pull out the Return to Normal Perfume and spray it on her, Clover and Alex returning them back to normal.

Clover

Hey I don't feel weak any more.

Alex

Yeah me too.

Sam

I sprayed us with the Return to Normal Perfume causing us to turn back to our normal selves.

Clover

Good thinking Sam.

Batman of Zur En Arrh

She's right with the power of that perfume you girls lose your powers.

Suddenly one of Rohtul's giant robots smack down Batman of Zur En Arrh's Batwing, but Batman of Zur En Arrh ejected out of the Batwing and landed safely down to the streets.

Batman of Zur En Arrh

Now girls it's time to take down Rohtul old school style.

The Spies pulled out their WOOHPzokas and fired at three of Rohtul's robots hitting them and destroying them, Batman of Zur En Arrh throw his Bat Radia at the robot causing it to lose balance and fall onto the other two robots knocking them over like dominos. Clover pulled out the Lip Stick Light Saber and slice and dice up one of Rohtul's robots destroying it and causing it to explode.

Rohtul

So you destroyed all of my other robot how about you handle this robot.

Rohtul presses a button on his remote causing the robot that he is standing one to grow bigger and more advanced.

Rohtul

Hahahaha.

Vilsi Vaylar

Is this the end of Gothtropolis's newest heroines what are they going to do now?

Sam

Simple combine the power of our WOOHPzokas.

Sam, Clover and Alex all combined their WOOHPzokas into a Super WOOHPzoka firing it at Rohtul and his giant mega robot destroying it causing Rohtul to fall to the ground.

Rohtul

No how could you now my plans are ruined.

Batman of Zur En Arrh

And now it's time for you to go back to prison Rohtul.

Vilsi Vaylar

You girls saved the day once again.

Sam

Well we have to give credit to Batman.

Alex

Totally He is the real hero of Gothtropolis not us.

Clover

Besides we have to get back home.

Suddenly a Wormhole came out from the sky and out of it was Blaine, Green Arrow, the Flash and Martian Manhunter in the Justice League spaceship and landed in Gothtropolis.

Blaine

Girls

Sam, Clover and Alex

Blaine, the Flash, Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter.

Clover

You guys made it.

Blaine

It took a long time to get Kanjar Ro's Wormhole gun to get you girls back.

Clover

Well it's grateful to see you guys and including you Blaine

Blaine

Oh thanks Clovy.

Blaine hugged Clover tightly.

Clover

Um Blainy you can stop hugging me now you're squeezing me too tight.

Blaine

Oh Sorry Clover

I don't know what came over me.

Alex

That's why you got superpowers.

Blaine

What me I got superpowers.

Blaine started to float into the air.

Blaine

This is awesome.

Blaine fly up to the sky and did loopy loops in the air. And suddenly Sam sprayed him with the Return to Normal Perfume causing him to lose his powers and fallen to the ground.

Blaine

Oh man you girls won't have me to have superpowers.

Alex

Well we all know that with great power come great responsibility.

Sam

Well it's great to meet another Batman but we have to get back home.

Batman of Zur En Arrh

Well if you girls need me I am just a wormhole away.

Clover

Speaking of Wormholes we have to get through the wormhole before it disappears.

The Spies and Blaine go back onto the Justice League Space Ship and lifted off and go through the wormhole.

The Flash

Let me get this straight you girls gotten Superpowers while you are in Gothtropolis.

Clover

Yes.

Alex

And it was so cool having powers.

Sam

But at least we are back to normal.

Martian Manhunter

But with great power comes great responsibility.

Sam

We know Martian Manhunter we know.

The End.


End file.
